Is Because I Want You
by QueenShae
Summary: "Annyeong,,I heard from my best friend siwon that someone want to meet me." He said with his adorable gummy smile and I was shocked by his words too confident ..Bad summary,miss Typo,Limitted English,a newbie,,EunHae,,SiBum,,Warning Fujhosi


Is because I want you

.

.

.

Presented by QueenShae

.

.

Cast:

Lee Hyukjae,Lee Donghae,Kim Kibum,Choi Siwon

.

Warning:

Fujhosi.

.

Genre :

Romance

.

.

Rated :

T

.

.

Summary :"Annyeong,,I heard from my best friend siwon that someone want to meet me." He said with his adorable gummy smile and

I was shocked by his words too confident

….

.

.

Disclaimer:

Super Junior belongs to the God, and

their FF is mine

.

.

Chapter 1

Is because I want you

.

*Donghae POV*.

I don't know why people always thinking that love is a destiny,,,i mean is't always about destiny in my opinion if you just love someone but you don't proof it to her or him it will be nothing!she or he never be with you if you not give a signal or do something,,,it happen to me,,,I love someone n I try my best to get him...yes him,,

.

.

.

Hello my name is lee donghae I'm an English teacher in Saphire blue High school,,,n I'm married with a man who really care with me n I'm really love him.. Lee hyukjae he is owner of spenden(spencer n aiden) market in our country,,he rich?yeah I know it,,

ideal husband,and I'm proud to be his wife...its a simple I'm male n he is also,,but we fallin love each other,,then we married,,without party...cause its a secret...why?if you remember we both a male,,,

*flashback

~ 8 years ago ~

I stand on the balcony in front of my class in high school,,I saw him in a basketball yard verry adorable with black tie and

School briefs..he playing basketball with his friend..

"Donghae-ah what r you doing here?" Kim kibum asking me he is my best friend in my school

"Oh just looking at yard" I'm smile into kibum and kibum looking to the yard

"Oh that siwon hyung n his friend,,oh look lee hyukjae sunbaenim is really cool in basket right?" Siwon is kibum boyfriend and he also hyukjae best friend

"Yeah he is cool" I don't know why I smile when I said that he cool and that makes kibum curious and looking at me

"Donghae-ah are you interesting with lee hyukjae sunbaenim?" And I'm really shock with his question I just can say nothing

"Donghae-ah its oke I'll help you,,I will ask siwon hyung for introduce lee hyukjae sunbaenim with you,,ottoekke?" I really don't know what to say I can't imagine it will be happen just thinking of that make me nervous..and then kibum leave me to go to siwon I don't know what they talking about I just knowing that it will be so ashamed to me,,,

But its enough for me to keeping my feeling to him is time for me to give him a signal...because I believe that love is come when we want to get it...

*2 days letter*

Today is my turn to keep the school health room with kibum

And suddenly someone coming,,he is lee hyuk jae

"Annyeong,,I heard from my best friend siwon that someone want to meet me." He said with his adorable gummy smile and

I was shocked by his words too confident

"Oeh,,I'm sorry?" Just that word I can speak I'm too nervous with this condition I look into kibum and he just smile

"Excuse me,,ehmm I wanna go to the toilet hehe" then kimbum leave us,I don't know what kibum thinking to leave us,, it is too nervous for me

"Hi I'm lee hyuk jae n you?" Gummy smile again while pointing his hand towards me

"Oh hmm I'm lee donghae bangapta"

then I shook his hand, with my face down

And my heartbeat really fast I worried if he can heard it

"So lee donghae what if after school I take you back

home?" Oh my God what again is it?he really make me can thinking anything it is

too sudden, swift and surprising me seriously!

"Ehmm,,mwo?" Yeah I'm just too speechless

"Oke lee donghae I'll waiting you in the gate araseo?then I want to go to my class bye lee donghae!" It took me several minute to realize all of he talking about..what?he want to take me home?HE? I mean lee hyuk jae?the flower boy in my school?seriously this is too much for me,,

~kriiiiiingggg~

the bell rings it's time for going home,,,

I'm curious about what I'm hear this afternoon that lee hyuk jae wanna take me back home,I mean he might just lie he is the flower boy in this school and many girls n boy crazy about him,then suddenly he wanna take me home?why?

Many things in my mind now I just confuse

"Hya lee donghae,,why you are so late?I'm waiting you for a 15minute oeh!"

Omg he really waiting me,what have I done now he make me speechless

"Ah I'm sorry I think you are not serious about take me home,oh I mean~"

He just smile then

he took my hand and

pulled me to walk with him

"What are you talking about lee donghae I never lie,so tell me where you live lee donghae?"

He ask me with his gummy smile again?OMG he's so adorable

We walk to the bus stop and when the bus come he let me in first,,oh what is this?

He's so gentleman

-Tbc-


End file.
